Oblivion Tubbie
Oblivion Tubbie was a ordinary teletubbie until one day he was attacked by Tinky Winky and was killed by getting pushed into a stalagmite inside an cave in a volcano, he was infected due to the custard he ate. Appearance Normal As an ordinary teletubbie Oblivion Tubbie was all black, he had no antenna like Guardian, the New Borns and Yeti Tubbie. Infected His face and ears are now white grey and he has red glowing eyes, he is crying a strange grey substance from his eyes, he has gained a triangle antenna, his screen is cracked. 2nd Form In his second form, his arms grow longer so he can catch prey, his fingers have also mutated into claws he can use to scratch prey that is struggling, he is still crying the grey substance, except it is now leaking from his mouth, his triangle antenna mutated into a twirly antenna like Laa Laa and Crawler Tubbie, the crack in his screen became bigger. Final Form In his third and final form he has grown bigger, his sharp teeth are hanging out and he has grown 4 spider-like legs, he also has 4 sharp spikes at the end of his legs like Po, he also has 4 spikes around his neck that acts like a collar and a defensive mechanism since they can grow longer to stop a physical attack to the head, his arms have grown shorter however his hands have mutated into spear-like spikes that are used to defend his lower area from a physical attack, making the chainsaw and other melee weapons almost useless, his twirly antenna has mutated into a circle antenna like Po, the crack in his screen created a hole in his screen. Behavior Infected Oblivion is extremely aggressive and unpredictable, to the point that even Noo Noo cant completely control him, but can influence his actions, Oblivion Tubbie hates being bossed around, signified by him grunting every time Noo Noo gives him an order, he sees the other slendytubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa, Po etc.) as dumb since they cant really think much for themselves and need Noo Noo to tell them what to do, he has an intense rivalry with Tinky Winky due to him being the one who killed him, and tries every single time to try and embarrass him. Ingame Oblivion is the the main threat of Noo Noo's Lair, he will find a custard and patrol around it, however at times he will grow bored and start searching for anyone to kill, although this could be as a significant flaw, the more custards the tubbies collect, the more Oblivion patrols a custard and the shorter he wanders away, once half or above half custards are collected, Oblivion will stop patrolling a custard and always slowly stalk a tubbie, there is nothing they can do as Oblivion will track them down. 2nd Form He is more unpredictable than before, he now has a rivalry with both Laa Laa and Tinky Winky, since Laa Laa believes he stole her design, Oblivion usually taunts her for this and mocks her by pretending to be her, he has many fights with Laa Laa, however due to him having more intelligence, he wins every time thanks to strategy. Ingame Oblivion in his second form is the main threat of Main Land (Dawn), he constantly chases a player, he ignores custards and his attack is kinda faster than Laa Laa's attack, he with start hunting down another random player after a period of time. Final Form He is more aggressive than before, he lost his rivalry with Laa Laa however has now gained a rivalry with Po, since like Laa Laa, she believes he stole her design, and just like Laa Laa, Oblivion usually taunts and mocks her for this, similar to Laa Laa, Oblivion also has fights with Po in her 3rd phase, he also beats her every time, Noo Noo attempts to make Oblivion not use his final form alot since he has a harder time controlling him in this form. Ingame Oblivion in his final form is the main threat of Custard Facility (Dawn), he is now as fast as a player sprinting, he continues to constantly chase down a random player, however he sometimes patrols a custard, it also takes longer for him to choose another random player to chase. Story Chapter 4 After Tinky Winky reconstructed Noo Noo, Guardian went off too stop the evil machine, however the moment Guardian enters Noo Noo's lair, Oblivion Tubbie attacks him and knocks him out, he is seen standing next to Noo Noo when he is telling Guardian his evil plan, Guardian manages to escape however once he got out of the prison, Oblivion would chase him through out the lair while Guardian tries to find a way to escape, once Guardian escapes he is not seen for the rest of the chapter. Chapter 5 Oblivion returns in the 5th chapter, he attempts to murder Guardian in his sleep, however he accidentally steps on a twig, awakening Guardian, who then commences a boss fight against Oblivion, once Oblivion is brought down to half health, he transforms into his 2nd form, once his health is brought down to zero, he will knock Guardians weapon out of his hand and prepares to kill Guardian, however a person saves Guardian, the person who saves Guardian is dependant on his choices. If Laa Laa was left on Chapter 3 Laa Laa will save Guardian and begin to fight with Oblivion, Guardian escapes the scene and Oblivion is not seen for the rest of the chapter. If Laa Laa was killed on Chapter 3 Sgt. Miles will save Guardian by distracting Oblivion long enough for Guardian to escape, however Sgt. Miles was wounded by Oblivion, Oblivion is not seen for the rest of the chapter. Chapter 6 Guardian will have to collect custards while running from Oblivion if he decides to go back to the Main Land, once all custards are collected, Oblivion will block the exit, Guardian uses a rock to unstick a pebble which makes some boulders fall on Oblivion, Guardian will go up to Oblivion who is thrashing to escape the boulders, Guardian can either free or leave Oblivion. Free Oblivion If Guardian helps Oblivion get the boulders off, once Oblivion stands up, he looks awestruck of what Guardian just did, he then walks away without saying a word, he is not seen for the rest of the chapter. Leave Oblivion If Guardian leaves Oblivion under the boulders, Oblivion starts thrashing more wildly and growling, he is heard while Guardian walks away from the Main Land, roaring in rage, after this he is not seen again for the rest of the chapter. Chapter 7 Oblivion is the final or penultimate boss of the chapter, Noo Noo sends him to fight Guardian to protect him, the difficulty and ending of the fight is determined on Guardians choices. If Guardian freed Oblivion on Chapter 6 Oblivion doesn't do much damage and rarely uses special attacks, once Oblivion is brought down to half health, he refuses to fight Guardian anymore, forcing Noo Noo to send Tinky Winky to the battle field, Oblivion transforms into his final form and helps Guardian fight Tinky Winky, at the end of the chapter Oblivion is cured from the infection. If Guardian leaves Oblivion on Chapter 6 Oblivion does more damage and normally uses special attacks, once Oblivion is brought down to half health, he transforms into his final form, making Guardians attacks do less damage than before, once Oblivion is defeated Noo Noo desperately tries to send Tinky Winky to fight, however before he could Guardian destroys Noo Noo, at the end of the chapter Oblivion is seen wandering the Outskirts swearing revenge against Guardian. Survival Infected He is the final boss of Noo Noo's Lair, his punch does 60 damage on Easy mode and instant kills on Impossible, his battle theme is "A New Order". He has 2 attacks: * Eletric shockwave * Fire blast 2nd Form He is the final boss of Main Land (Dawn), his punch does 60 damage on Easy mode and instant kills on Impossible, his battle theme is "Run Away". He has 3 attacks: * Lightning trail * Fire trail * Acid blast Final Form He is the final boss of Custard Facility (Dawn), his punch does 60 damage on Easy mode and instant kills on Impossible, his battle theme is "The Nothing Battles". He has 4 attacks: * Fireball rain * Volcanic rock trail * Shadow trail * Dark breath Quotes Trivia * Oblivion Tubbie's infected form was originally going to be based off of Crawler Tubbie, however it was too hard so was scrapped. Category:Infected Category:Special Infected Category:Slendytubbies Category:Male Category:Magolo Soul666's characters